I'm To Be Wed To A Vampire In A Week?
by xXFrankieKairaXx
Summary: A mute named June had lived a bad life ever since she was eleven. Her mother died and then the next year she was attacked by an evil vampire who took her blood and her voice. She finds out when she is sixteen that she is going to marry a guy named Jared.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Heyy, everyone. I'm back. This is a new story i'm writing. Now for my other story (My Secret angel) i will have that updated as soon as i can find the chapter on my computer :PP]

_I was running away from a terrifying monster. His eyes were as red as blood. That's all I could remember from when I was twelve is the very same red eyes. He smiled at me sadisticly when I tripped. I held my hands up to protect me, but that would never save me from a_vampire.

"_You deserve punishment for running away," he said wickedly and pulled me up to his chest. The man bent down and started drinking my blood while I screamed in pain. Everything went black._

I woke up gasping and my hands flew to my throat. This was not the first time I've experienced that dream. I got off my bed and got dressed in my usual attire which consisted of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a black hoodie, and some purple converse. After I got done getting dressed I put some make-up on and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine," My mother said. I sat down at the table and made myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles (They are my fav ). When I got about halfway done my mom sat down at the table and had a worried look on her face.

"June, there is something really important that I have to tell you," my mother said. I set my spoon down and looked at her to show she had my attention. "There is a boy that is named Jared. You are to be wed to him next Friday."

I wish I could talk because right now I would be cussing my mom out. I grabbed my pad of paper and wrote, _You have no say in what I do. You aren't even my biological mother._

When she read what I wrote it looked as if her heart broke and then her expression was replace with pure anger. She then yelled, "YOUR RIGHT, BUT YOUR REAL MOTHER IS THE ONE THAT SET THIS UP. DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LOSE MY ONLY CHILD?"

I was confused. I grabbed my notepad and stormed out of the kitchen. The only person I could tell this to is my best friend, Kale, which he happened to be on the other side of the world in Japan.

_UGH! If I could only flipping talk._ I walked out of my house and there was a black limo outside. A guy stepped out in a butler suit. I snickered. He walked up to me.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you happen to be June?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Your soon to be husband is waiting for you," he said while bowing. I scratched my head feeling a bit awkward. Another person stepped out of the limo. He was wearing skinny jeans, a red hoodie, black converse, some black sunglasses, and his hair was black. Also I could see the black snackbites on his lip.

"Hello, my Love," the boy said while taking my hand and kissing it. His snakebites felt cold and good on my skin. "How are you doing?"

I then wrote on my paper, _Don't call me Love. My name is June. _He smiled.

"Okay, my name is Jared," He said. My mom then came outside and seemed shocked when she seen Jared.

"Jared! Your here. Why so soon?" She asked.

"I figured I'd like to get to know June before the wedding," he said in a swooning voice. "Is all her stuff packed?"

"Yes, sir. I'll go get it. Would you mind helping me Joseph?" She asked. The butler guy said okay and left. I'm guessing his name was Joseph.

"So, what's your favorite things to do?" Jared asked.

I wrote, _Anything really. Mostly play guitar, bake, read, and write. What about you?_

_"_I like to skateboard, play air hockey, and play video games," he said while smiling a sexy smile. He then asked, "Can you not talk?"

I shook my head no and looked at my shoes. They seemed really interesting at the moment. My hand rubbed my neck and my mom and Joseph came back out with two suitcases, a box, and my side bag.

"Are you ready?" Jared asked. I shrugged my shoulders and we headed to the liimo. He opened the door for me and I got in. This day is so different then what i expected. Hopefully tomorrow isn't as hectic.

After they crammed all my stuff in the trunk we had taken off. Jared kept trying to start a conversation but i was to distracted. After a while he shut up. It was peace and quiet for about thirty minutes until he said my name.

"June, there is something important I need to tell you before we arrive at my house." He sighed, slid off the sunglasses, looked at me, and then continued, "I'm a vampire and at my house the only humans are the slaves. When we become married you are going to be changed."

My pad of paper dropped from my hands along with my sharpie. The same memory of when I lost my voice flashed through my head. It was that night that a vampire almost killed me, raped me, and took my voice. I got as far as possible from him and held up my hands even though I knew from experience that it wasn't going to save me.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you." His hand went to brush my bangs out of my face, but I flinched away. He looked worried and heartbroken. There was no way in hell I was going to trust a vampire. I tried opening the door but it was on child safety. Then I began feeling claustrophobic and passed out.

[A/N: Sorry it's short. More WILL be coming tomorrow. Remember now. The more reviews the more inspiration i get to continue :DD]


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Wow! Here is the next chapter.]**

CHAPTER 2!

I awoke in a bedroom. It looked a lot like my old room. The walls were painted dark purple, black curtains, black bedset, my posters on the walls. I knew it wasn't my room because first off it was _way _bigger, second the bed was king size while my old one was a twin, the floor had black carpet, and there was a black couch which had an occupant that I was terrified of, a vampire.

"Your awake!" He said with excitement. I hid underneath the covers and he chuckled. His chuckle sounded seductive yet at the same time it sounded deadly. I could hear his footsteps come closer and closer to me and my heart beat faster and faster. Jared was a vampire and he said I was to become one too.

I felt the covers be pulled off of me and Jared trapped me underneath him. "You are going to be my wife. I would suggest that you stop being terrified of me. I would never hurt you."

His eyes were filled with hurt like I had rejected him. I just stared into his red eyes and still felt some fear, but not as much. Jared sighed and got of me.

"I'm going to go eat. If you want breakfast the chef will make you some in the kitchen. It's down the stairs and on the right," he said and walked out. I got out of the bed and grabbed my notepad along with my purple sharpie.

I was still dressed in my pajamas but I didn't care so I went downstairs to get breakfast. No one was down there except a man drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. I then wrote on my notepad,

_Excuse me, sir, but do you know where the chef is?_

I showed him the paper and he gave me a kind smile. "Why, I'm the chef. My name is Jeff and is there anything I can help you with?"

I wrote, _I'm starving. Can you make me some chocolate chip waffles?_

"I've never met a girl named starving before," he chuckled while getting up. "But sure I can make you some waffles."

_Actually my name is June Walker. I'm Jared's fiance, _I showed him the message while he got the stuff for waffles.

"We've been expecting you," he said. "Go take a seat while I get this done."

I did as he told after looking away from his forest green eyes. He looked as if he was in his mid thirties and his hair was brown and cut short. I began doodling while I waited. I had been so absorbed in my drawing that Jeff scared the shit out of me.

"Here you go sweetie. Hope you enjoy!" I gave him a thumbs up and took a bite of the waffle. It was still warm so the chocolate chips were melted and it all mixed together in my mouth.

When I was done I wrote, _That was amazing. Thank you Jeff._

"Your welcome. Now, I believe Jared was wanting you in the room." I froze. I didn't know if I should go back in the with a monster, but he didn't seem like one. He wasn't the same as the other guy. Jeff took my plate and I grabbed my pad of paper. Jeff said bye as I walked out the doorway.

Jared was waiting outside the kitchen for me. "Hey, my sister offered to help pick out a ball dress for the ball we are holding tonight."

I nodded my head okay. "She'll be here in twenty minutes so I would advise you to go get dressed."

He walked back to the room with me and showed me where my new clothes were. I grabbed a black skirt, a red tank top, some fishnet gloves and stockings, and some black converse. Jared had also showed me the bathroom and where the makeup was so I put on basic black eyeliner and some mascera. After I got done I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey, bro. Where's your skank at?" A voice yelled. It sounded female and I walked out the bathroom.

"She's not a skank and here she is," Jared said. I smiled and waved at her. She just looked confused.

"Dude, you look awesome. Let's go," She said and grabbed my arm. I was being dragged and she took me to her car. She owned a Dodge Charger and it looked extremely nice. I had just realized I forgot my pad of paper. Damn it!

"My name is Alicia. What's yours?" She asked. There was no way I could tell her since I couldn't talk and didn't have my paper.

"Um, hello? I asked you a question," she said. I looked at her and pointed to my mouth while shaking my head no.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked. I sighed and did the movement again. "Can you not talk?"

I shook my head no. "Oh, that makes perfect sense now. Sorry I thought you were just being a bitch to me."

I smiled and shook my head no. I made some movement that meant paper and she said for me to look in the glovebox. When I opened it inside was a notebook and a pen. I grabbed them and wrote my name on a sheet of paper in big letters.

"June is a pretty name. We're here now!" She practically yelled with excitement. I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me. The store we arrived at was all fancy. It contained big poofy, dresses and short, skimpy dresses. Alicia made me try on basically every dress in there.

Nothing seemed to be working for me so I continued looking and came across a gorgeous purple dress. It was poofy and had silver trim. The back had laces going up that resembled a corset. It was beautiful so I grabbed it and showed Alicia.

"Your trying that on right now!" She said and pushed me into a dressing room. I took off my clothes and pulled on the dress. It looked perfect with my pale complexion. I twirled and then stepped out. Alicia turned around and looked at me. "That is perfect. I've got some shoes right here."

She held silver stillettos in her right hand. I was a bit scared and put them on. At first I was a bit wobbly but got used to it really quickly. After we both admired myself in the mirror I got dressed back into my normal clothes. Alicia refused to let me see the price of the dress when she bought it.

Next we were going to go get my hair done at the salon. It was pulled up into an updo and some strands were left down and curled. I loved it. Alicia drove us home so we could do my makeup.

"I wish I had eyes like yours. I've always admired people with green eyes." I smiled and looked at her red eyes. They were scary but I pushed that thought aside and let her put eyeliner on me. When we were done I got dressed and we left the house.

Jared's Point Of View

My father was seated in a chair and I stood next to him. The ball that was to celebrate me becoming married was about to start. I wish Alicia would hurry and bring June. A bunch of people had already shown up and it had gotten pretty noisy. Everything shut up though when June entered the room. People seperated to form an aisle for her and she walked down with Alicia toward me.

I could not take my eyes off of June. She was wearing a purple dress that matched her perfectly. I wanted to run, pick her up off her feet, and take her home. She looked up a me with fearful green eyes and my father stood up.

"Everyone, please welcome my soon to be daughter in law. Treat her well," My father yelled while June walked up and stood next to me. He smell was intoxicating and I could barely handle it. She smelled like chocolate.

Her smell made me want to wisk her away and keep her to myself. I'm a very selfish person. When everyone went back to their business the music started again. I bent down and whispered, "Would you like to dance, _June_?"

**[A/N: I'm probably going to post pics here soon. So stay on the lookout on my profile.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers though! Here are the members DawnVamp, CathjaWorski, BrittanyLunaQuiseng, EliGold, and JL97. Here are the non memebers: xrubyx, sophie, Aubrey1430. People who favorited/alert list: BrittneyLunaQuiseng, Cathiaworski, dawnvamp, forbiddenluv, JL97, luvs-reading, true blood baby 11, and bexr91. If it weren't for all of you guys I wouldn't of been able to do this. _Please keep reading at least._**

___A sound had come from my right. Me being the idiot I was had to go look. You know how they say curiosity killed the cat? Well, it'll eventually kill me too. There was nothing there, just a big brick wall._ I looked at Jared with my bright green eyes. I was still unsure on the fact if I could trust him or not. I shut my eyelids and I still couldn't get his red eyes out of my head. My head shook no and I walked away. There was a door on the side of the ballroom and I left out of it. Thank God, it led to outside. It was a beautiful rose garden. I grabbed a pure white rose and brought it up to my nose. It's subtle scent filled my senses and I smiled.

"_I would advise you to stay away from there," A deep voice said from behind me. It sounded so familiar. I turned around and seen a familiar pair of brown eyes. The man was Kale. Just seeing his smile made me happy and safe. Too bad I did not have my notepad._

"_I brought this for you," He said and pulled out a pad of paper. It had dinosaurs on it. I then wrote with a pen he handed me._

_I've missed you so much. A lot has happened this week. _I showed him the note and he smiled.

"I missed you too. That's why I came back. It's my duty as your bodyguard." Kale was a really amazing bodyguard. He cheered me up when I was down. Kale also had prevented a vampire from killing me. I guess I was lucky to have Kale around. "So what's been going on lately?"

_I'm marrying a vampire in a week, and I'm scared. His name is Jared. _I showed him the note and looked at the ground away from his eyes.

"I know. Your mother told me this before she died. He's a good guy. I've met him before. Give him a chance," Kale said. He then ruffled my hair and that aggravated me.

_I will try. I can't help being scared._

"Well, come on. We have to go find him," Kale said. I stayed put and watched him. He groaned. "You are going to dance with him."

I shook my head no and Kale picked me up. I started beating him on his back. He didn't even flinch once. We were inside within seconds. Kale put me back down and led me by my wrist.

Jared was in a corner having a hushed conversation with his sister. Kale whispered in my ear and said, "Smile, you would look a lot prettier."

I couldn't help but smile at Kale's comment. When we made it to Jared his sister had left and so did Kale. I looked at the ground and rubbed my neck nervously. I then wrote on my notepad.

_I'd like that dance now. _I looked up from behind the pad of paper into his eyes. They scared me but also soothed me for some odd reason. He smiled his glorious smile and grabbed my hand. Jared led me to the dance floor and my heart was beating a thousand times in a minute.

"June, you look stunning. I'm glad you are going to be my wife," Jared whispered in my ear. His breath on my neck shivered all through out my body. It felt amazing. I began to believe Kale but for some reason my stomach was still uneasy. Something was setting it off. It had to be something else.

We danced through the whole song, and he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and looked down.

"Don't ever look down. You should hold your head up high and proud. Like this," His finger lifted my head up so I could see his face. "That's much better."

I smiled at him and Kale tapped my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah, hello brother," Jared said. Was he talking to Kale?

"Hey, how is Mom doing?" Kale asked. I was really confused at this moment. Kale was not a vampire, but his brother, Jared, was. Which Jared so happened to be my fiancé.

"Not so great. This may be her last week alive. How is father?" Jared asked him.

"Like usual. He's way to caught up in his work. I hope he realizes he needs a break soon."

_I didn't know you guys were brothers. How come no one told me this? _I wrote on my paper and showed the brothers.

"We didn't see it necessary," Kale said.

_Well, it'd be nice to know that my bodyguard is related to my fiancé. _

"Wait, bodyguard? Since when?" Asked Jared.

"Ever since the incident when she lost her voice," Kale said.

I began feeling dizzy and the two were bickering over something ridiculous. My vision began going in and out and I felt extremely light headed. It felt as if someone had pumped my head full of air.

My body started swaying and I collapsed in someone's arms. They were cold against my warm skin. Memories began flashing through my head. Memories I don't even remember having.

~.~.~

"_Daddy! Look what I made for you!" A little girl exclaimed. She had black hair just like mine. She held up a frozen rose sculpture. It was amazing for a little girl like you. I looked at the man and he resembled my father._

"_It's as beautiful as you are June!" He said and hugged the girl. My father looked truly happy. Now he was dead._

"_Thank you, Daddy. It's so you have something to remember me by on your business trip. It won't melt till the day you die!" The little version of me gleamed with joy not even realizing that that day would come soon._

"_Well, I have to leave now." My father kissed me on my cheek and left out the front door._

_~.~.~_

"_Mommy please don't leave me! You are all I have left!" I screamed at my mom as she was losing consciousness. Her heart beat was going slower and slower by the second._

"_June, it's my time to go. There is something important I have to tell you though," She said in a very weak and scratchy voice. It seemed like she was a talking corpse. I didn't want her to go._

"_Okay mommy," I said._

"_Your father, you, and me are not normal humans. We have special powers. You can take peoples lives with just the touch of a finger if you want. Also, you can manipulate the elements. Do NOT tell anyone of this power. If they find out then they will use you."_

"_Yes, Mommy!" I said._

"_One more thing before I go. There are two people you can trust and you will know automatically when you meet them." Her heartbeat was almost gone. "I love you, June. Your father and you especially were my life."_

"_I love you too! Please! Don't go!" I screamed at her. My mom's heartbeat had stopped and the heart rate monitor played a continuous beep. Tears were running down my face and I left the room to go home._

_~.~.~_

I shot up awake. I was surrounded my many people. There was Kale, Jared, Alicia, and some people in white coats. The two memories I experienced flashed through my head. There was no way they could be dreams. I looked up at Jared and he looked worried.

"Are you okay, June?" Kale and Jared asked at the same time. I simple nodded my head and twiddled my thumbs. My mom had said I have special powers. I could kill people and control the elements. Kale handed me a pad of paper that he usually carries around for me.

_I had a dream of two memories. The last time I seen my father and the last time I seen my mom. Which they reminded me of what I truly am. I can't tell you as of now though. _I looked down to my arm and noticed a tattoo on my wrist. It was all black but kind of resembled water, fire, air, and I had no idea what the triangle in the middle meant. Maybe it meant earth and spirit.

"Dude! Since when did you have a tattoo?" Alicia asked. I shrugged my shoulders and everyone began looking at it.

"That's the tattoo of the Great Power!" Kale explained. He grabbed my wrist and examined it. "When did you get this?"

I replied by writing on my paper. _I woke up and it was there. I didn't have it before I fainted._

"You know what this means don't you?" Kale asked me. I shook my head no. He smiled at me.

"I believe our sweet June has been chosen to be the next ruler of the supernaturals." Everyone in the room gasped. "First you have to go through the necessary training and you have to be married before it happens though."

"Which she will be marrying me in four days!" Jared exclaimed with a big smile on his face. I still knew nothing about him though. I sighed and looked at my wrist and studied the design itself.

**AN AGAIN: Please _REVIEW_ if you can. Thank you for reading. I will try updating as soon as I can. I've just been through a lot since it's near the end of the school year. Also there is a picture of June's tattoo on my profile. Plus I chose a different picture for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! It's summer and you know what that means? Long nights staying up with a cup of coffee and writing stories. Haha. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. Keep it up.**

"You should be okay if you have more sugar. If you ever feel dizzy just eat a lollipop. I'll leave a bag here for you," My doctor said. He was the only doctor I've had my whole entire life. It also seemed he never aged a bit. He smiled at me and handed me a lollipop. I just put it to the side and twiddled my thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling dizzy?" Kale asked. He was always concerned about my fainting. I just shrugged it off. I grabbed the pad of paper and began writing.

_It just happened suddenly. I'm sorry. _I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It should be alright if you walk around now. Just don't do any strenuous activities till tomorrow," The doctor said. I nodded my head. "Just call me if you ever need me."

"Do you want something to eat?" Jared asked me. I nodded my head yes. I was starving at the moment. He smiled, kissed me on the forehead, and asked, "What would you like?"

_How about a taco? _I asked. He chuckled and left. I had begun to feel more comfortable around him. A question then popped up in my head. How were Kale and Jared brothers if one of them is a vampire and the other is human. I looked over at Kale and he was looking out the window.

I wrote a message on the pad of paper and tapped his shoulder. I showed him the message which read, _How are you human and Jared is a vampire?_

Kale chuckled and replied, "It's because the first born takes all the vampire genes and powers while the human just has extraordinary strength and lives a little longer than the expected human does. Jared was born two years before me."

_Oh, okay. _I looked out the window and seen two birds playing a game of tag. I smiled to myself and pulled my legs to my chest.

"I'm back with a taco and a soda!" Jared said happily as he entered the room. I smiled and began eating when he handed me the plate. "I'm going to make sure you eat the proper amount of food you are suppose to. The doctor said that might've been the problem."

I was eating pretty fast and I didn't realize how hungry I actually was till he brought me my food. The taco was gone in a matter of minutes and I took a few sips of soda. It felt as if my belly was going to explode.

Jared was sitting next to me and had watched me eat like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I smiled at him, he leaned closer, and then he kissed my lips. I felt a small tingle. I was hoping for more, but Jared had already pulled away.

"Well, I've got to go for a little bit honey." He got off my bed and I waved bye to him. He smiled and blew me a kiss before walking out the door.

"I have to go get some sleep. I didn't sleep all night," Kale said and got up off the foot of my bed. He hugged me bye and I hugged him back. After a little bit of sitting by myself in the bedroom I got bored. So, I got up and decided to wander around the house. I've never got a chance to look around that much. This place was pretty big. It wasn't big enough to be considered a mansion though.

I took a sip of my soda and heard a scream from the bedroom I was standing next to. I became curious, opened the door, and seen Jared. He was feeding from one of the maids. She had blood running down her body and made a puddle around her feet. All I could see was Jared's back. The girl's face looked terrified and like she was feeling a vast amount of pain. My glass dropped and shattered on the floor.

"Jared," I whispered and felt a tear drop from my eye. Jared turned around and looked as if he was in shock. There was blood all around his face. The blood had matched his eyes except the fact that his eyes were glowing. I took off running back to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and hid in the closet.

"JUNE! Please, come out or unlock this door!" I heard Jared yell. I shook my head no even though he couldn't see me. My whole entire body was shaking. I was pressed in the corner terrified. My body slid down and I stayed in the fetal position.

"June, it's me, Kale. Open up!" Kale said in a calm voice. I ignored him and stayed in the closet. I heard the bedroom door open and someone walk in. They stopped for a second. The closet door opened and Kale was standing there. I screamed and hid my face in my knees. Kale picked my up and I flailed my arms and tried getting out of his grip.

"What'd you do to her?" Kale asked Jared in a very threatening voice.

"I didn't do anything. She walked in on me feeding," I heard Jared say. I flinched at his voice and held onto Kale. Images of Jared flashed through my mind. Tears kept flowing from my eyes.

"I'm scared, Kale!" I said. Jared and Kale were speechless. I knew I could talk but found it very difficult to. "Please, get me away from that _monster_!"

"Okay, I'll do anything for you, June," Kale said. He began walking and took me outside. Kale set me down on a bench in the rose garden. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. There were still tears flowing out but not as bad.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was walking around sipping on my soda. I heard a scream from a bedroom and decided to go investigate. If I would've known Jared was feeding I wouldn't of gone in. I-I-I didn't know!" Kale pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I wish you had never seen that." I rubbed some tears from my eyes and Kale had a rose in his hand. "Jared is a good person. He would never do that to you."

"I know. I just can't help but feel scared." Kale handed me the rose and kissed my forehead.

"I see you as a sister and you know I wouldn't even allow a fly to harm you. I know my brother he would never ever do that to you."

"I just need some time to clear out my mind."

"Okay," He said and grabbed a hold of my hand. He rubbed circles in my palm to calm me down. I twirled the rose in the other hand and looked at the waxy petals. It was gorgeous. The door that we had escaped out of opened and Jared came out. I got up, dropped the rose and ran through the maze of rosebushes.

"JUNE! PLEASE COME BACK!" I heard Jared yell to me. I kept going and going until I got lost. There was a little opening up ahead and I could hear water flowing. When I made it I found out it was a little miniature garden. There was a koi pond with a waterfall, a gazebo, and an apple tree. I sat in the gazebo and relaxed.

I was finally able to think. Earlier today my dreams claimed I had special powers. I began wondering how to use them. I started focusing on the water kind of commanding it to come up and form a ball. The water lifted a little but had splashed back down.

"_If you want to use your powers you need a guide and protector,_" A voice hissed at me. I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. _"No need to talk. I am up here."_

I looked up and seen a very large snake in the woodwork of the gazebo. The snake was gorgeous. It was a bright green, with white zigzag patterns going down it's back, and a bright yellow bellow.

"_My name is Deandria. I can read your mind since I'm your guide." _Deandria is a pretty name. This is how I'm suppose to learn my powers? Deandria slithered down the poles of the gazebo and looked at me eye to eye. "_If you want to learn how to use your powers I'd advise you to listen to me no matter what I say."_ I nodded my head letting her know I understood. She slithered up on the bench and around my neck.

"_There is only one thing I want to tell you for today. Always put your heart into your work. Concentrate and feel the power. Now let's go. I'm getting quite hungry." _I smiled at Deandria and got up to go back. The only problem was I didn't know which way to go. So, Deandria told me how to get out of this maze.

Once I arrived back Kale's and Jared's eyes opened with shock at what I brought home. I ignored Jared and went inside. Kale had followed me.

"So, what's up with the snake," he asked.

"Her name's Deandria and get her some food please." My throat started hurting from all the talking I've done today. I needed to give it a rest and go back to my mute self. I got hungry and started going to the kitchen. Hopefully Jeff could whip up something real quick.

"Ah, it looks like you got yourself a pet," Jeff said in a joking voice. I smiled at him. "I'm guessing your hungry."

I nodded my head yes and he smiled at me. I grabbed the pad of paper at the table and wrote, _Make it a surprise._

Jeff chuckled. "Okay, I was already preparing the meal for the maids anyway. You can have what they are having."

I cringed at the word maid. It reminded me of Jared. I looked down and seen Deandria asleep. After a few minutes there Jeff had the food ready. He set it down in front of me.

"Shrimp alfredo. Bon appetite!" He said. I began eating while I kicked my feet back and forth.

"JUNE! Please, don't run away from me! I want to talk to you," Jared said when he slammed the doors open. It had caused Deandria to jump. I shook my head no to him and ignored him.

"_You should listen to this man, June. He is no threat to you." _Deandria whispered in my ear. I sighed and set my fork down. I turned to Jared and looked at him.

"I love you, June. I hate the feeling of you being scared of me. Will you please just forget what you saw. I would _never _do that to you." He leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't the same as the peck he gave me earlier. It was ten times better. I moaned and began kissing back.

**AN: I decided to leave you guys off with a good ending this time. Hehe. If you review more it would result in fast updates. Picture of Deandria on my profile. She's a really gorgeous snake.**


	5. My Bye Bye

**Everyone, I am terrible sorry for this, but I am leaving this website. HOWEVER, I will be on WattPad from now on. I tend to like the layout more. I will be leaving this story up for now, but may be deleting it in the near future. My username on WattPad will be KairaBear. They will not let me put the link on here, so you will have to search for me.**

**I will be editing the first few chapters I have so I won't be uploading them for a little while. I hope I can keep my current reviewers and readers. Thanks for your kindness and being honest. That is one of the things I enjoy from people.**

With much **love**, KairaBear/Frankie. **3**


End file.
